By virtue of a development of a wireless communication technology, a wireless communication speed is rapidly increased, and thus real-time video call services as well as voice call services may be provided.
In addition, various recent electronic devices have been developed to use diverse functions such as a photography function, a music function, a video function, a multimedia function, a game function, and the like as well as a wireless communication function. A display unit is provided on a front surface of the electronic devices for effective usage of the diverse functions.
Further, various applications (referred to as ‘Apps’) may be installed and performed in the electronic device, and a plurality of applications may be simultaneously performed in one electronic device.